Oh Lily!
by OpalStars
Summary: If you love the epilogue and want some K/P fluff with their daughter Lily, read this! Lots of fluff and cuteness! Just one-shots, none of them have a plot or have to even do with each other. First fanfic so read and review! Did I mention Gale and Johanna's son, Mace... And Lily meets him along the way...
1. Nap Time

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fanfic so reviews would be lovely! Some OOC. Alternating Point of Views, some daughter/father fluff. I don't own THE HUNGER GAMES, or the characters, places etc. SUZANNE COLLINS DOES! ...On your mark, (REVIEW) get set (REVIEW)... READ!**

Peeta's Point of View

Today the bakery was quiet, so I decided to come home early. The distance from the bakery and our house in the Victor's Village isn't that far so I walk home most days. I pull my key out and insert it in the doorknob.

"NOW!" The command from the inside tells me Lily isn't having a good day or her favorite dessert after dinner tonight. I open the door and brace myself for my daughter to come running full steem ahead at me.

"LILY IT'S TIME FOR YOUR NAP!" Katniss says with a tone of anger. Her eyes have bags under them and her hair is out of its usual braid. I think it looks beautiful down but I don't tell her because I that's the last thing she wants to hear right now.

"NO!" She is hiding behind the counter holding her little pink apron that looks just like mine.(Except mine isn't pink.) Once she was old enough to walk all she wanted to do was help her Daddy bake. Lily averts her eyes to me and I can see the grin forming, underneath her freckles. The grin that she has saved just for me.

As she runs up to put her little arms around my waist, she says with delight "Daddy's home! Now I don't have to take a nap!"

I pick her up, wrap my arms around her small shoulders and bury her in my kisses. She giggles under my touch.

Katniss has her hand on her forehead while she walks to my side,and whispers "Can YOU give her, her nap?"

She rests her head on my only available shoulder.I can she really needs some sleep. I wrap my arm around her waist knowing that being a mother can be hard for her. After giving her a lingering kiss I tell her

"YES."

I put Lily down, tell her that mommy's tired and needs some time alone. She nods and grabs my hand. I kneel down to her level and she asks me if we can make dough people again.

"I'm sorry Lily, but it's time for your nap. And daddy only bakes dough people with you if you're being good." I tell her. Lily gives me a sad look while propping her apron back on her hook. I can see tears forming from beneath her sparkly blue eyes.

"Hey, Lily, what's wrong?" I ask her with as much concern as when Katniss has nightmares.

"Da monsters always twy to take me! Dey have a pwan and everyding. I don't want to be dere alone" she says with her struggle of pronouncing some words correctly. I always laugh when she tries to pronounce "the" but Katniss always scolds me for it.

"What monsters are you talking about?" I ask as if there really were monsters in her room. I just hope this isn't something Haymitch told her.

"Here daddy, I show you da monsters" my daughter says as she grabs my finger with her small fragile hand.

We walk up the steps to her bedroom and she leads me to her closet.

"Look inside but don't say I didn't tell you so" she warns me. She is holding the biggest pillow she can find, in front of her face. Now I can only see one of her eyes.

I step inside to see all of the clothes Katniss's mother bought her. She was thrilled to hear that she was getting a granddaughter so she went crazy buying her... everything! All around me are bright pinks and light blues and sunset yellows and grass greens. Hoping she doesn't get worried, I got eaten by "da monsters" I step back outside to find her face full of worry.

"See Lily there's no monsters in your closet!" I say cheerfully, hoping she believes me.

Lily's Point of View

My daddy says there are NO monsters in there, but I know there are.

"Can you sweep wit me for my nap so dose monsters don't come out?" I say.

He nods and I take his hand. I feel safe already! I led him over to all my dollies from Grandma and Aunt Annie.

"Dank you daddy! Okay first we each have to pick a doll to sweep wit." I tell him.

Daddy chooses a doll with dark brown hair and gray eyes like mommy. Why would he choose that one? I think its the ugliest one because she's the only doll not wearing a dress. Instead she's wering a black shirt with dark green pants and poopy brown boots. My pick is the purple mermaid from District 4, with blue hair and pink eyes.

"Why did you pick dat one?" I ask him with my scrunched up nose.

"Because this doll has mommy's eyes and your dark hair" he says while tickling my tummy.

"STOP! NO NO NO OWW!" I beg him. "Dat's not nice daddy!" I tell him. He knows that I don't like it when I'm tickled, but he does it just laughs at me!

I grab his GIGANTIC hand again and led him over to the pillows I placed on the ground.

"Your too big for my bed so we have to sleep on da floor." I say.

He laughs at what I say, but I don't becaused it's the truth. This girl doesn't need a broken bed. I put my head on the red one and his is on the orange.

"Okay now don't forget to hold your dollie. Sometimes dey like to go help da monsters in da closet. If you don't make sure, dey will walk away. Promise?" I whisper so they can't hear me.

"I promise to hold my dollie Lily." he says and holds out his pinkie finger which I wrap mine around.

Peeta's Point of View

After I pinkie promise Lily she tells me to give my doll one kiss on each cheek. I quickly reach over her, while she is kissing her doll's cheek and press a gentle kiss to each of her rosy three-year-old cheeks.

She squels "No no no, daddy not me, de doll."

"Ohhhh" I say as if everything sounds more clear now.

She giggles at me "Daddy's don't kiss dollies!" her smile grows.

I do as told. She drapes my arm over her small shoulders and snuggles closer to my side. She thinks I don't notice the smile on her baby lips and I give her a quick peck on the top of her hair. I decide to stay for another half hour then I go check on Katniss downstairs.

She looks like she's okay sitting on the couch watching tv...when suddenly I hear her cries of pain. She looks at me and I already know what she feels. I rush to her side. She takes my hands and puts them on top of her large baby bump.

"OWWW! Can't you feel his stupid feet? He always does this!" she says angrily.

"Well I think he's just having some fun playing soccer in there." I reply which makes her tears turn into laughter.

It makes me feel good knowing that I can take her pain away. My head is now pressed against her bump and I CAN actually feel his feet.

"Hey it's daddy and mommy. We can't wait to see you, but mommy's in pain over here." She looks down at me with a smile on her face and starts running her fingers through my hair.

"Could you wait to play soccer for just one more month?" I ask him. He hears my voice and I can feel him stop to listen to me. "Thank you, now mommy feels much better" I say with my head pressed into her soft hair. She smells like pine trees and vanilla.

"Lily is taking her nap upstairs" I tell her close to her ear.

"Why is that only YOU can get her to fall asleep?" she questions me.

She keeps playing with my hair. "Because I checked her closet for da monsters!" I say mimicking our daughter's voice.

Katniss just rolls her eyes at me. "Yah know, maybe you could pretend to shoot an arrow at the monsters if you want." I say.

One of her beautiful smiles creeps up on her face. "Maybe I will, if you bake me cheese buns for dinner? OH and I feel like cookie for dessert, with extra frosting." she asks. I can see her eyes light up at the thought of cheese buns and cookies for dinner.

I stored six dozen of them in the bakery just for her. During her fourth month all she craved were cheese buns. "Yes, I already have some at the bakery for you."

She smiles at my response. I love my family, even the little one on the way! Which reminds me, Lily and I have to start painting the nursury tommorow.

"Daddy!" I hear Lily cry...

**What'd yah think?! Was the ending too corny? Reviews would make my heart stop! So PLEASE send me some,even PM's would be amazing! A big thanks to mockingjaylover98 for all the help! -OpalStars**


	2. Lily And Finn's Play Date

**Hey I know I haven't updated in a REALLY long time, but that's because I started another fanfic. It's a Prory and I love it so much. Maybe you could read and review it! Anyway I know the title says "Nap Time" but I'm changing it soon, so don't be alarmed.**

Lily's Point of View**  
**

Today, daddy says I'm going to see my cousin. He's older than me but Uncle Haymitch says he loves to play with dollies. Then mommy started laughing when he said that... However I have brought all of my dollies with me and put them in a backpack. I had to wake up EXTRA early this morning. A whole fifteen minutes earlier than I do for school! So right now, I'm kind of tired. Me, daddy, mommy, my brother inside of mommy, and Uncle Haymitch are on the train to District Four. That's where my cousin lives. I've never seen my cousin before. All I know is that I have an Aunt Annie and him.

I sit in Uncle Haymitch's lap because it's more comfortable here, than on the seats. And besides mommy and daddy are sleeping, shoulder to shoulder. Maybe I could play a game with my Uncle. Daddy always says he's really good at them.

"Hey! Can you play a game wit me?" I ask, those stupid letters won't come out right! UHH!

"What game, you little bundle of annoying?" he says.

"What does dat mean? Anyways dis game! See daddy always play it wit me. You take da dough and make people out of dem! But please don't tell daddy I brought his bakery dough wit me." I say with hope.

"Ohhh! I'm tellingggg!" he says.

"No! No please don't tell" I begin begging. I feel tears stream down my face and hold my hands together up to my chest.

"Okay I won't tell! I thought kids only cried when they had a poop in their pants!" he says. I laugh like crazy! Poop is a funny word! Mommy says not say poop in public, but he did!

"Shhhh! You can't say poop on da train! It's a bad word!" I whisper to him. Who knows what could happen if he said it any louder!

"POOPY POOP!" he yells. Everybody looks up at us.

"Get in da corner Mister! I told you not to say it. And you did! So you get a timeout for da rest of da ride!" I scold him.

"But.. but please don't gvie me a timeout." he begs.

"No buts! Dat's what happens when you are a bad boy." I say.

So I take his hand and guide him over to the side of the seats where no body is sitting. Then I sit him down gently. I make sure he has his seat belt on because you could get a boo-boo if you don't wear it. He needs to know he's being punished so I decide to tell daddy for good measure. I walk over to him and shake his shoulders back and forth. He eventually wakes up.

"Hey Lily. What are you doing? I thought you wanted to sit with Uncle Haymitch." he asks sleepily.

"Not anymore. He's been a bad boy. So I put him in timeout." I say pointing to him, crying in the corner.

"Well what did he do?" he asks in astonishment. I grab his knees and pull myself up so I can sit on his lap.

"Hey said a word I can't say dis loud, so I'll spell it out for you. P-O-O-P-E! He said poop!" I whisper in his ear.

"WHAT! He said that!" he questions.

"Yes! But good ding I handled everyding okay." I mention.

"Good girl. Maybe when we get home we can make dough people." he says happily. Does he know that I have all the dough with me right now!? No he mustn't because there's no way Uncle could have told him. I just shake my head in return. I'm tired so I take a nap on his shoulder, for the rest of the way.

* * *

**An hour later of Haymitch in timeout and Lily and Katniss sleeping on Peeta's shoulder. They finally arrive at Aunt Annie and Finn's front door...**

"Oh my goodness! It's the Mellarks!" someone says. I think its my Aunt but I'm not sure. I stand underneath mommy's legs because I don't like strangers.

"Hey Annie!" Daddy says.

"Nice to see you again Annie." my uncle says.

"And who is this cutie?" she says as she looks at me.

"This is Lily, our daughter." Mommy says. She plays with my hair and puts me on her hip.

"Hello, baby girl." she says.

"Hi..." I say quietly.

"How old are you?" she asks me. Wow! I know how old I am this is easy.

"Dree." I say and hold up three fingers.

"She has a little trouble with her "th's"." daddy says.

"Well I am your Aunt Annie. Aww! She is so cute. Look at that beautiful curly hair, and her eyes are like little stars." she cooes.

"Hi Aunt Annie." I try. Annie reaches over and gives me one of the tightest hugs I've ever felt!

"Come inside, Finn is dying to me you all." she says. She grabs my hand and helps me up the stairs. I hold it and make it inside their house. Then she grabs my bottom and carries me the rest of the way. Their house is smaller than mine but I like it. It has light curtains, a small tv, and everything else a house should have.

Then a gigantic man comes down here from the upstairs. I think he's going to eat me! He's so tall and strong looking. Mommy walks over to him and gives him a hug. OH NO! HE ALREADY ATE HER!

"Lily, this is your cousin, Finn" Aunt says pointing to him.

"Hello Lily!" he says kindly.

"Are you going to eat me?" I ask timidly.

"Well I am hungry for little girls!" he screams. I quickly slide down my Aunt's grasp and run to daddy. Next, I find his legs and hold his ankles. I crouch down low so he can't find me.

"Oh Lily! He's not going to eat you. He's just kidding!" daddy says. He picks me up and holds me like Aunt did, moments ago.

"I would never eat anybody. My name is Finn though." he says and walks over to me.

"You promise?" I ask.

"Why yes. In fact I pinkie-promise!" he says and holds out his pinkie for me. How did he know I use pinkie promises? I wrap my finger around his and he takes me away from daddy. I feel relieved already. He puts me on the ground then holds my hand.

"Why don't you and Finn go upstairs and play with your dollies. I bet he has some too." Mommy says to me. Uncle Haymitch laughs loudly.

"Oh yes! I have a bunch of dollies." he says gladly.

"Okay." I say to them.

"Come on Lily, you can show me all your dollies and play whatever games you want!" he says.

"We can?!" I ask happily.

"Yup!" he says.

We get to the stairs and I have to raise my feet as high as they can go. Finn has no problem with the stairs though. His hand pulls me up so I don't fall down the stairs backward. I hope one day, my legs are going to be as long as his. But not as hairy though.

Once we get upstairs he shows me his room. It's huge! There's a bed and a desk, lots of books, the walls are light green and the carpet is tan. The ceiling is so high, I don't even think Uncle Haymitch can touch it!

"This is my room." he says and points to everything.

"It's so big." I say mesmerized.

"Come here" he says as he sits on the floor in front of his bed. I sit crossed-legged next to him and open my backpack.

"How old are you?" I ask him.

"I am eighteen" he tells me. Woah! That's like all of my fingers and more!

"I'm only dree." I say.

"May I ask you a question?" he says.

"Yes"

"What's in your backpack?" he questions

"Oh! All of my toys! I brought my dollies, a pillow, my favorite blanket... dat you cannot touch." I warn him

"Yes ma'am!" he smiles.

"My board games, four coloring books, some crayons, and... dough." I say super quietly.

"Why do you have dough?" he asks looking worried.

"Shhhhh! You can't tell my daddy dat I brought his bakery dough wit me. I'm not supposed to but I like to make people out of it." I whisper.

"I promise not to tell." he says seriously.

"Here, I'm going to show you all of my dollies." I say spreading all of them around us.

"Good! I always wanted to meet your dollies." he says brightly.

"Dis one is Eden. She likes chocolate chip cookies, broccoli and hates milk, but I'm getting her to drink some."

"Hello Eden!" he says and inspects every inch of her. I pick up the next doll.

"Dat's umm... I don't know, I didn't name her... but my daddy always plays wit dis one. He never uses any of the odder ones." It's the one with dark hair, gray eyes, a dark green shirt, brown pants and black boots.

"I think she's very pretty. She looks a little like you." he says. My face turns red. It feels so warm and I can't stop it. My mouth rises up to a smile. Finn smiles back at me. But speaking of daddy, I've never seen his daddy yet. Where is he?

"Finn?" I ask.

"Yes, Lily" he says

"Where's _your _daddy? You met mine, but I haven't met yours." I ask curiously.

"Oh... um... he's not here right now." his smile is gone and he looks like he's about to cry.

"Well den where is he?" I say. He points to the ceiling and puts his heavy arm around one of my shoulders. I'm standing now and he's still sitting on the floor. We're both facing the ceiling, heads turned up.

"My dad's up there. Even though we can't see him, he's always watching me. He's watching everyone. I never met him either but my mom says that if I look hard enough I can see him. And that if I believe I can talk to him. I've been told that I look exactly like him and sound like him too. But he's not here right now because he did something very important for our country." he says.

"Ohh, I'm sorry." I say flatly.

I can see tears coming from his green eyes. Grandma always told me to hug someone if they need it because its nice. Finn looks like he needs a hug right now. So I turn toward him and wrap my arms around his head. He smells like the ocean and he's very warm. Then he puts his arms around my waist returning the hug. I tuck my head near his ear and squeeze. Moments later he lets go of me and puts his hands on both of my shoulders.

"Thank you. You're a very kind girl." he says looking into my eyes.

"Grandma says it's nice to give hugs." I tell him.

"Well then... what do you want to do?" he asks

"Can we play mutt Princess?" I ask

"Sure. What's mutt Princess?" he says.

"It's when I'm de Princess and you're de evil mutt trying to take me away." I say with a smile

"What do I have to do?" he wants to know.

"Here is your costume and here is mine." I say handing him the green, black, brown, gray blob of fabric that means he's the monster. He slips it over his head just like daddy does. I put on my pink head dress and grab my wand.

"Now you just have to scream and chase me around the room." I say

"ROARRRRR! ROOOOAAR!" he yells.

"AHHH AHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAHH!" I scream running.

* * *

After hours of screaming and running we're all tired out. We colored some pictures, played dress up. We even had a real tea-party, because Aunt Annie let us use real silver ware! I'm on my pillow and special blanket that no one can touch. Finn's right next to me holding the dollie he played with. He made me a picture of himself so that I'll never forget what he looks like. I drew him a picture of me for the same reason. He hung it up on the wall right next to his pillow, so he can look at it just before he falls asleep.

An hour later of napping next to Finn, I hear someone come into the room. It shakes my shoulders and stares right at me when I open my eyes.

"Hey Lily. It's time to go home now. Mommy can't stay here with your brother inside of me." she whispers.

"Okay..." I say. But I don't want to go home! I want to stay here forever and play more games with Finn!

"Finn, we have to go now." my mom says to him

"Oh you do?" he says sadly.

"I don't want to go home! I want to stay here wit Finn. He likes playing games wit me and I have lots of fun." I say. He stands up and holds me like daddy always does. I put my head in his neck so I don't have to let everyone see me cry.

"Hey... it's okay... I'll come visit you" he says to me.

"You will?" I ask drying up my tears

"I pinkie promise" he says holding out his pinkie again. I wrap mine around his making another pinkie promise for the day.

"Bye." I say. I wrap my arms around his head again and squeeze extra hard. I don't let go until we're outside right in front of their house. Daddy grabs me off Finn and I fall asleep again.

* * *

**On the train back home to District Twelve...**

"Daddy?" I ask looking up at him.

"Yes"

"Finn plays mutt Princess wit me better dan you"

**What did you think? I NEED to know! Please review! Give me some ideas I might use them! I tried to make this chapter as fluffy as the last one!**


	3. Fairy Houses And Strangers

**Howdy! You guys have been amazing! You give me reviews, suggestions, make me smile! And in a review I read, a special someone asked me to do this. You know who you are don't hide. I wrote this chapter just for you! Please send me some ideas, and I will most likely make them into chapters! So this one is going to be Lily, meeting Gale's son. It's short and sweet. I hope you like it, please review! I'll try my best to keep up the fluff, and adorableness!**

Lily's Point of View

Today daddy yelled at me! Mommy says he didn't mean to because Snow made his brain think wrong. Like he was hijacked? But how can _Snow_ do that? It falls from the sky, in the winter. Maybe a piece of it got in his ear, to his brain and the stuff did something bad? HUH! I will never let the snow touch me again! But good thing its spring so I won't have to worry about that.

Anyways, I'm out in the woods where mommy always takes me. I don't like shouting, and daddy's face was very scary. His eyes turned black and his cheeks were really white! As soon as he did that though, he told me he was sorry. I started crying right in front of him and told mommy I was going to our place. I don't give her time to finish, I just ran. And I brought my dollie, Eden.

Me and mommy's place is just a few ways away from our house. It has a lake, about ten trees (well at least that's how many I could count up to), a squirrel, a duck, a butterfly, a lot of grass, and some clouds. I think it's very pretty. So that's where I'm headed.

Once I'm there I go to the tree we always sit at, the biggest one here. I take a seat, criss-cross-applesauce. Eden is being very good, I place her next to my knees. I watch the birds, hear the hopping of bunnies _which mommy told me never to touch, even if I want one as a pet, because they might bite me, _ and the steps of a person.

Wait... THE STEPS OF A PERSON! Is someone here? I can't talk to strangers! Grandma always told me to hide if you feel uncomfortable. And right now I do feel uncomfortable. My heart is beating like crazy, my face is red and my eyes won't blink. The steps are getting closer and closer and closer...

I book it to the closest tree. Then I squat, hold my knees together, and press myself against the back of this tree. I take a peek and see a smiling face. My dollie! EDEN! I left her there all alone! I must get her. The steps are coming... I slide back over so the tree is covering me.

I can't leave her behind! So I do what any soldier would do... GET. THAT. DOLLIE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I run a, full yet quiet sprint to her. Without even looking for the steps, I crouch down low and grab her hand. She's in my hands and now, I must safely go back and hide. I run back to the tree, being careful I don't trip on anything. YES! I made it! Mission accomplished!

Like I was doing before, I sit on the ground still hiding, but this time holding Eden to my chest. I just hope no one is here. Wait... I don't hear anything anymore, maybe its gone. Well I guess I'll just play here then. I loosen up, place her in my hands eye to eye, and talk to her like I always do

"How was your day, Miss Eden?" I ask using my fancy tone.

"Well, it was just dandy, until you left me dere alone to be taken away!" I say using my doll voice.

"I am sorry, but you cannot raise your tone wit me young lady." I scold her. Who does she think she is? Talking to me like that?

"Too bad, I don't accept your apology." I say, again pretending to be her.

"But I said I was sor-" I stop mid sentence.

In the distance I hear cries. And sniffles. And whines. And tears crashing in the grass. I can't let this person just cry like that. So by sound I make my way over to the crying. I walk and I walk, but I can't find it. Then I find a little blob out of the corner of my eye. It's heaving up and down, it looks like a boy, about my age. He's sitting on the grass with nobody next to him. I wonder what he's crying about. So I walk over, dollie in hand and take a seat next to him. He doesn't even notice me once I get there, because he's hiding in his sweatshirt.

"Hello?" I say quietly.

He pulls his head out so I can see him. I've never seen this boy before. Hair the same color as mommy's, skin pale like mine, eyes blue like daddy's. He can't live near me otherwise I would have seen him before. I think he's cute, like one of my dollies. He looks up at me. We just stare at each other. I can't believe I disobeyed what mommy said about strangers.

"Hi..." he says just as timid as me. He sucks up the booger that's dripping down his nose. EEW!

"Why are you crying?" I ask

"Because my daddy yelled at me." he says and more tears fall. My daddy did too. I wonder if he knows that!

"Mine too." I say quietly. He doesn't respond, just stares at the trees ahead of us.

"He wasn't even mad at _me._" he says his fingers playing with the grass

"Yeah... do you need a hug?" I ask him kindly, this time I actually look at his face when I'm talking to him.

He nods his head and water escapes his eye lids. I scoot my bottom closer to him. Then I pull him close and wrap my arms underneath his shoulders. He puts his around my neck. He's much shorter than me so his head fits on my chest below my chin. My hair is getting wet from all the tears dripping on them. I look down to see his eyes closed too tight. And his lips set in something that yells peaceful. Now its time to release. I loosen my arms but he doesn't...

"Okay..." I say

"No, please don't let go of me." he begs. I see daddy holding mommy like this all the time, so I don't mind. Well I don't know his name so why not ask.

"What's your name?" I ask

"Mace Hawthorne" he says

"My name's Lily Mellark." I say still holding him.

"Is your mommy a hunter?" he asks. How does _he _know that?

"Yes, de very best!" I say without a doubt

"My daddy is friends with your mommy" he tells me.

"Really?" I ask in amazement

"Mhmmm" he says and yawns

"Are you sleeping?" I ask him

"No..." he says quietly.

"Will you be my friend?" he wants to know

"Okay but you have to say please." I pest

"Will you please be my friend?" he tries again

"Yes I will, forever." I say.

* * *

"Will you help me make a fairy house?" I ask him. For the last half hour, all we've done is make mud pies. My clothes are still clean which is extremely surprising.

"A fairy house... what's that?" he questions. How can he not know what a fairy house is? Everybody makes them! Aunt Annie showed me how.

"A fairy house is when you build a little tinie-tiny house just for fairies. Sometimes dey're too busy to fly all de way back to deir village, so if we make one dey can stay here instead." I explain

"Uhh okay, I guess." he agrees. I grab his hand and guide him to a large tree we can make it at. My face has a huge smile and I can't help it. It won't go away.

I go back to the one I was hiding at early. We sit down knee to knee. My hands sweep over the very bottom of the tree to clear the dirt. I scan the area and still in a sitting position, grab all the twigs I can find. Those are for the walls. A few leaves will make the roof and a piece if bark is for the door.

"So what do we do?" he asks looking confused at what I'm gathering

"Dese are what we make de house wit." I tell him.

"Ohh" he says awkwardly

I place a twig on each side, and hand him one. He does the same, layering the twigs to make them sturdy. They come out to create a wall on each side and a door in the front. Carefully I place a green leaf on the tipity top and one for the door. We finish and he looks amazed!

"Dat's a fairy house!" I smile

"Maybe I can make another one with me baby sister." he says smiling too.

"You should."

I stand up and brush the dirt from my pants, so does Mace. Daddy should be happy now and mommy will get mad, if I'm not home soon. So I think I have to go home now. I run over to where I set Eden on the grass and pick her up. I look at the doll very carefully. Mace does have a baby sister, maybe she'll need this more than I do. Plus I've got a lot more dollies. He's right in front of me now, ready to say his goodbyes.

"I think you should give this to your baby sister." I say handing him the doll. I can feel tears coming but I know I have to be strong.

"Really? Thank you" he replies

"Yeah, I have a lot more anyways." He takes the doll and looks at it closely. I give him a small smile and he gives me one too. I'm about to give him another hug when he puts his mouth close to my ear.

"I think you're really pretty. I like you." he whispers in my ear.

He just turns around and walks away. But not before I get a warm kiss on my cheek.

**You guys have to tell me what you think! Did I rush the ending? Tell me everything! Review and you'll get a kiss on the cheek from Mace Hawthorne!**


	4. My Friend?

**Hey! I know you guys always tell me to update, but here's the thing... I can't. I only have time to write fanfiction on the weekends. So you guys will just have to get through the week without them. Sorry ;( I know how you feel, I want to get to my keyboard too, but I'm just too busy with homework, essays, practicing for districts, and swim practices. So... READ AND REVIEW!**

_IMPORTANT QUESTION: SHOULD I STOP DOING __ONE-SHOTS AND JUST MAKE THEM A LILY AND MACE COUPLE. I'LL OBVIOUSLY ADD A PLOT TOO. THEY'LL GROW UP AND GET MARRIED, THAT KIND OF THING._ (Please tell me in your review)

Lily's Point of View

(Lily can now pronounce all her words correctly! YAY LILY! YOU GO GIRL!)

_Knock,_ _knock.._.

Was that the door? I should answer it, but mommy tells me not to. Well, umm... I'll just get it anyways. Step, step, step, step... I walk away from my tea party and turn the door knob. It's a little person, I recognize him. He has dark hair, grey eyes, dimples, and he's a little bit shorter than me. OH, ITS MACE! I can't believe he found out where I live. That's creepy, maybe I should just shut the door? No that's mean, that's what Uncle Haymitch does.

So instead all I do is stand here and stare. He looks at me the same way, confused and all. I'm wearing a deep purple sun dress, white flip flops, my hair is down and wavy as usual, and I'm one less dollie. Mace is wearing a brown t-shirt, navy blue pants, and black sneakers. I hope he gave Eden to his sister, like he said he would. Out of no where...

"Hi" he says very calmly. I don't know how to respond, this is so strange.

"Um hello" I say the same way

"Can we play today?" he asks with a smile

"I have to ask my mommy first" I say

I leave him on my front door step and run to find mommy, in the kitchen. Daddy's standing REALLY close to mommy, what's he doing? His mouth is stuck to her neck. Mommy's gasping for breath, trying to get away from him. Is he eating her? Not again! He did this yesterday too.

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO NONO! You can't eat mommy, she didn't teach me how to braid my hair yet.!" I say screaming into the kitchen. My arms are stretched out, and I'm running full steam ahead. I plow through them and they pull apart quickly.

"We weren't doing anything. And daddy wasn't eating me!" mommy says. Daddy laughs quietly, but his grin sure isn't quiet. She looks at him and he pretends he was never smiling in the first place.

"Yeah, Lily why do you think people are always eating each other?" daddy says

"Uhh... I don't know that's what...NEVER MIND! Can I go play and Mace's house?" I ask SUPER DUPER kindly

"Who's Mace?" they say in unison

"Uhh... my friend?" I say and raise up to my tippy-toes. They give me a look of concern. I forgot they haven't met him yet.

"Is that who's at the door?" mommy asks. I nod slowly.

"Can you bring him inside?" daddy asks

I run back to the living room, in search of the door. Once I get to it, I open it again and tell him to come inside. He follows me and I bring us back to the kitchen, where my parents are.

"Hello!" daddy says brightly

"Hi Mister Man" he says worried looking

"We're Lily's mommy and daddy." she says

"Hi Misses Woman" Mace says to my mommy

"So I hear, you want Lily to go over your house, to play?" daddy says curiously

"Yes... we were gonna play outside." Mace says quietly

"Well you and Lily can play if, we come with you too, to meet _your_ mommy and daddy." she says kindly

"Okay, they're just getting her room ready" Mace says. Who's room, his sister's?

"Okay then, lead us the way" daddy says to him gesturing to the outside

Everyone follows Mace outside to his house. It's a short walk, just a few streets away from my home. Suddenly, I remember something! Isn't mommy friends with his daddy? He said that when we were in the woods. So maybe they can have a play date too. We get to his house moments after my thought and he opens the front door to us. We follow him inside, me and him in front, mommy and daddy behind us.

"Daddy? I brought some people over!" he yells looking for him in every room.

"Well who?" he yells back. He's no where in sight, probably in the nursery.

"Lily and her parents." Mace says

Out of the corner of my eye, a really tall man comes out of a room. He has bushy dark brown hair, eyes like Mace, big arms, and little bit darker skin tone than him too. A much shorter woman follows him. She must be really fat, she has a bigger tummy than Uncle Haymitch. Her hair is blonde and wavy. Blues eyes on her face and much lighter skin than who she's following. A smile right below her eyes. She's pretty.

"Is that... Gale?" mommy whispers horrified, she latches onto Daddy...

**OHH! Things are heating up huh? It is important that you respond to my question: SHOULD I STOP DOING ONE-SHOTS AND MAKE LILY AND MACE A COUPLE? THERE'D BE PLOT, FLUFF AND WHOLE BUNCH OR OTHER STUFF, IN THE FANFIC! Tell me in your review!**


	5. The Parted Hair!

**Just read your booty off!**

Lily's Point of View

Who's Gale? Why is mommy so scared? Why does daddy look like mommy ate the cookie dough off the spoon again? Why am I asking myself so many questions? This is fun. I'm going to do it again, okay ready... Who's Johanna? Who's Mace? STUPID ME! Mace is my friend, DUH!

"Gale, when did you... how... and Johanna... then baby?" mommy asked confused

"We meet when Johanna was visiting two again. Then we married, and had Mace." the large man says. He grabs Mace and ruffles his hair.

"Gale! It's been so long!" daddy says

"Hey Peeta! Katniss I think we need to talk." Gale says

"YES! We do." mommy says

Katniss' Point of View

"Gale, I'm so..." I start

"You're still my best friend, I love but not how I used to." he says gently

"Well you better you've got a wife and one, almost two children!" I yell

"Trust me! I'm happy for you and Peeta." he says pleadingly

"Yeah about that... I saw the way you eyed him! Don't look at him like that. He loves me and I love him." I confirm

"I know that now! I would never take you two apart!" he says

"Promise?" I reply

"Yes promise." he says seriously

"Give me a hug." I say generally

He wraps his arms around my shoulders for five seconds then lets go. I miss his bear hugs, he's as huge as one!"

"So, what's Lily like? Mace always talks about her. I think he likes her." he says goofy

"Well Lily is my sunshine. She makes everybody smile, she's got a very creative mind. Peeta and her are attached at her hip. And you have to get to knoe her before she lets you play with her dollies." I smile

"Speaking of dollies, Mace came home with one a few days ago. He said Lily gave it to him, to give to his little sister." he states

"Really?" I question. Lily never just gives away her dollies. And I'm okay with that because Peeta and I taught her that some people don't have all the luxuries we have. That if someone is in need, help them as best as you can.

"Yup, I think he called her Eden?" he says

"Anyways I better go check on my Lily." I say walking away from him.

Together we walk into their living room and find the unthinkable! Johanna having an adult conversation with Peeta! She's not making rude comments or cursing. And then there's Lily and Mace. Lily is playing with his hair. And when I say playing I mean, stretching his scalp. She's literally moving all his hair to one side of his head. Using her fingers, and standing to his side, she pulls the hair on his left side to the right. So it looks like a bundle of hair. He has tears in his eyes, and I break when I see one fall.

Peeta usually watches Lily like a hawk. But right now he does nothing because, he's in a conversation. Gale and I run to Lily and Mace.

"LILY! What are you doing to his hair?! Mace are you okay?" I puff

"I was just trying to teach myself to braid his hair like you do with yours." she says almost in tears

Gale laughs and Mace is under his chin. His hair being parted the correct way.

"Baby, boys don't have hair that's long enough." I reply crouching down to her level

"That's why I parted it." Lily says

"Can you tell him you're sorry? When we get home I'll teach you how to do it the right way." I say laughing

Lily walks away and cups her hand around his ear, whispering. She says something and he giggles.

"Okay I said sorry." she says walking back to me

"You two go play" I say

"Um... can I talk to Ms. Mellark?" a tiny boy says

"Yes" I take his hand and he leads me into the kitchen, but I whisper in Peeta's ear,

"Watch Lily better please. And this boy has such nice manners."

He smiles and blows me a kiss.

Now Mace and I are standing in the kitchen. I'm on my knees so he doesn't have to look up at me when he speaks.

"I like Lily, a lot." he starts. He has so much confidence too. How can you just come out and say that?

"Well I'm not surprised. You enjoy playing with her. I don't know if you know this but she told me about the kiss on her cheek." I whisper. His eyes widen and he steps back. The rosy-ness on his cheeks makes me laugh.

"I'm not trying to scare you." I say gently

"Okay, I just felt that you had to know." he says quietly

"Thank you for telling me! Go ahead and play with Lily." I inquire

He dashes for the backyard.

**I have writer's block, so I ended this way. Don't be mad. And literally I wrote this in like fifteen minutes. Such a rush. I just need LOTS of IDEAS! Please help! Thanks for the loyalness Osas1234! I wish I could Pm you, we'd be great friends. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	6. Day With Aunt Jo

**Hey I know I haven't updated in a while but here you go. This is your Christmas present from me! I got this idea from waiting around at my swim meet. It took forever for event 77 to come. I know you guys want Mace/Lily action but I decided Mace wouldn't like what Lily and Jo are doing today... Anyways please review! You guys are going to love this! :P**

**(I know you're not supposed to call your Aunt by their first name but it's just easier to write this way) **

Lily's Point of View

"Mommy can I play with Auntie Jo today?" I asked mommy

"Let me call her first okay?" she smiled

"Okay I'll go get the phone." I said walking away from my seat at breakfast

I jumped out of my seat and my feet found the ground. Then I walked over to the phone, keeping it secure in my hand. Once I had it I walked back over to mommy and handed her the phone so she could call Auntie Jo. Lately daddy's been busy because he just opened another bread store or_ something_ like that. Now mommy and me play a lot at home, but today I want to play with someone else. Mommy pressed some buttons and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she said to it

Then she paused.

"Can Lily come over and play with you again?" she asked nicely

I really hope I can. Maybe we can make lemonade or spy on the neighbors again!

"Okay! Great I'll bring her over in ten minutes." she said. Mommy put the phone down. Then she looked at me and motioned for me to sit on her lap. I raised my arms so my arm pits were open. Her hands wrapped around them and she grabbed my knees. Before I knew it I was sitting on her lap.

"Lily I'm going to bring you to your Auntie's in ten minutes but before we leave I want you to remember some things. Wherever you go, always hold her hand. Use your manners. And if you have to use the potty_ tell her_. She'll take you to the bathroom. We don't want you to keep your #2's in your pants okay?" she said remembering what happened last time

"But I like when they're in my pants. They're all squishy-squashy." I said smiling

"No! It's a big mess and you'll stay clean this way." she told me sternly

"Okay..." I agreed

I took mommy's hand and we made our way upstairs so I could change into my clothes. My shirt is pink with yellow duckies splashing in a puddle and my pink pants match it too because they have little puddles all over the place. This time she let me pick how I wanted my hair to be done, so I told her to braid my hair into pig tails, one on each side. To top it off I wore the sparkly head-band Aunt Effie sent me. I waited for mommy to get dressed by brushing my teeth in the bathroom. A few minutes later she was out of her room and we were ready to go.

As we made our way to the front door (downstairs) I held onto her hand tightly and watched every step as if it were going to run away. Then I got my shoes out of the closet. She did the same and wrote a note for daddy telling him that she was going to be right back if he came home just to check on us. Suddenly a constant pain grew below my tummy. What is it? It wouldn't go away and it definitely wasn't a stomach ache because I knew this felt nothing like one.

"Mommy I have to pee-pee." I said pulling on her shirt, my eyes begging

"Thank you for telling me, not like last time..." she murmured, grabbing my hand

We got to the bathroom and I pulled my pants down. Then my undies came down and I went pee in the toilet. I finished and washed my hands. Lastly I opened the door, to find mommy waiting for me leaning against the wall. She inspected my hands to make sure I washed them and I passed the test! YEAH! Before I we left to go back downstairs she went into the bathroom. UH OH! I forgot to flu-

"Lily you forgot to flush again!" mommy nagged

"Sorry! I'll try to remember next time, I pinkie promise!" I said holding my pinkie out

"Don't forget!" she said and grabbed my hand

Finally we got back to the front door and entered the car. I put my seat belt on. We drove to Auntie Jo's. It only took 10 minutes but we were kind of late because I had to use the bathroom last minute.

"Hey Lily!" Jo said

"Hi! We get to play today!" I screamed

"Yes we do! Hey Mockingjay! How have you been?" Jo asked. Mockingjay? Is that a bird? I have no idea what to think.

"Hello Ax-Girl! And I have been good. Peeta's got his new bakery open. How about you?" she questions

"Fine too. Gale's inside trying to fix the sink in the bathroom. I bet he can't fix it and then we'll just have to call Thom again." Jo said as if this happens all the time

"WOW, Gale's never been one to fix sinks. Anyways I'll pick Lily up at around six-six-thirty." mommy told her

"Sounds good." she responded

"Bye! Mommy don't forget to flush the toilet!" I said loudly

"_Me?_ You! Bye Lily, be good." mommy laughed, after kissing my cheek and squishing me in a hug

"I will don't worry. Bye-bye!" I assured returning her hug

Mommy got in her car, Auntie and I waved her goodbye. Next she took my hand and we went inside. The room you first enter in her house is the kitchen so that's where we stand as a LOCH NESS MONSTER comes! It's covered in thick green slimy water, I can't even see eyes. Auntie Jo laughs and I quiver behind her legs.

"Lily it's Uncle Galey. Don't be afraid!" Jo reassured me petting my hair. Ever since I was a year old I couldn't pronounce 'Gale' right so I said 'Galey' instead. And now everyone calls him 'Galey', he doesn't mind though.

"No it's not! ITS A LOCH NESS MONSTER!" I screamed covering my eyes

"No Lily! It's me, Uncle Galey." it said kindly

"So the sink's broken and we need to call Thom." Jo observed

"Yup..." Uncle Galey replied defeated, his head down. That has to be Uncle, he always says that. His voices sounds just like that too.

"Wait! That_ is_ Uncle Galey!" I said astonished

"Yeah, silly!" he giggled. I wanted to give him a hug but since he's in covered in goop, I waved and smiled at him. He made a funny face which I laughed loudly at. Uncle Galey went to shower. Jo took me to the living room and sat me on the couch. She sat next to me, smiling.

"Lily, Auntie Jo has a coupon that expires today so she needs to use it." she started playing with my hair

"Okay! Where are we going?" I questioned

"Victoria's Secret." she said pulling out her coupon

**OH NO! Johanna is taking Lily to 'Victoria's Secret'... Keep reading! Press 'next' for the next chapter. Please review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, places, stores, anything. Suzanne Collins does though.**


	7. What Are These?

**Continuation of last chapter, keep reading...**

Lily's Point of View

This store has lots of pink. PINK, LOVE PINK, PINK, all over! I smell lots of perfume too. Mommy never took me _here_ before. I wonder why? Aisles are full of shirts, yoga pants, sweaters, lip stick, and girls wearing the store's clothing. They're very pretty too. There are so many items to choose from and this is such a huge store.

"Auntie what are you going to buy?" I asked her looking up

"Umm... first you have to promise me that you will not tell mommy that I brought you here." she looks worried

"Okay. Why?" I said concerned

"Because little girls aren't supposed to be here." she said ushering us past a group of teenagers

"Really? Thank you for bringing me here then! Now I feel special!" I smiled

"Okay. Help me look for something." Jo said grinning

"What are we looking for?" I questioned

"A bra." she said simply. A _bra_? I have never heard of one of those. What are they? Does everybody wear one? Well probably not because no boys are in here, just us girls. So then mommy must have one. Maybe I should get one then. But I still don't know what it_ is. _

"What's a bra?" I said looking at her as she digs through piles of what must be a bra

"It's what big girls wear to keep their_ ta-tas_ inside their shirt." Jo defined. I peeked down my shirt and only saw my tummy wummy. What does she mean by ta-tas? So I lifted the bottom of my shirt up to my neck and tapped her shoulder to get her attention back. It's cool in here. Brr

"LILY! PUT YOUR SHIRT DOWN!" she shrieked surprised

"But what are ta-tas?" I said getting irritated

"They're just code for something! You'll get them when your older. Or better yet, ask your parents when once you get home okay?" Jo replied becoming a little annoyed too

"Okay! So..." I responded, my attention lost from something on a hangar

Whatever they are, they're super colorful. Blue, leopard print, purple zig-zags, orange polka-dots, flesh colored, one with hearts. It's a contraption of two large circles attached to two strings. Everything meets in the back with an adjustment device and a small tag with a faceless puppy on it. They look like some type of sun glasses. I take the thing off the hangar and cup it in my hands. _'C36' _I wonder what that means. The fabric is soft and smooth. The large circles are bigger than my hands too. Well I can't think of anything else that these must be. So I place the circles over my eyes and somehow fasten it behind my head so it fits perfectly. I can't see anything, these are very bad sun glasses. Auntie must want to see me, I can't imagine how beautiful I look! With my arms stretched out like a mummy I sprint in different directions, searching for her. Finding her

"Baby... what are... you... doing?" she said between breaths. Jo won't stop laughing, for I don't know why. So I laugh with her.

"Don't you like my new sun glasses?" I smiled

"Those aren't sun glasses... but.. let me get a... a.. picture!" she laughed

Jo took her phone and I posed for her as she snapped photos of me wearing this around my head. Carefully she loosened the adjustment device so I could slip it off my head. Moving my eyes to get used to seeing now, I noticed how many girls were staring at us. Some were trying to hide their giggles while others watched like I killed something. I glanced back up at Auntie, she just started guffawing again. Then she took my hand and we walked to the cash register. When I was playing with the things on the hangars I guess she picked out a bra. The cash register was nice, she wore all black as did the other employees.

At home Galey was all showered up and mommy would be coming in ten minutes._ Ten minutes later..._

"How was your date with Auntie Jo?" mommy asked

"Funny!" I said hiding our little secret

"Yup. Lily was on her best behavior, quite curious, but a good girl." she told her winking at me

"Well great job! Maybe daddy will bake dessert with you tonight after I tell him this." mommy responded, eyes sparkling

"Yay!" I said hugging her

"Say bye to Auntie, Lily we have to go."

I ran to her side and gave her a big hug. Her face went to my hair, to give it a kiss. She took my face in her hands, I received another kiss this one on my nose. Before we left I told her that I'd always remember this day forever and she said she'd love to do it again.

**Aww don't you guys love her! And I want Auntie Jo in my family. Please leave a review, I need some more ideas, I've run out... :D Sorry about the mistakes... PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!**

**So anyways my dog got this freak-o rash and we put his cone around his neck. I feel so bad because he looks so damn funny in it but you can tell how much he hates it! :O LOL!**


	8. One Question One Knee

**Hopefully you guys like this new chapter. I know you loved the last one and yes there definitely is no 'Victoria's Secret' in Panem. I just though it would be a fun topic to write about. This is Peeta and Lily discussing the 'ta-tas' Auntie Johanna briefly told her about. Please review. **

Lily's Point of View

I still don't know what 'ta-tas' are! Mace is the last person I want to be with right now. Today I definitely do not want to play house again. I don't think _he'll_ know anything about them. Plus Auntie said girls have them not boys. But it's worth the ask right? I mean it is _his_ mom.

"Mace..." I ask tentatively

"What? Did you get the wall for the kitchen up yet?" he questions placing a twig (fork) on the 'kitchen counter'

"No! Stop playing house with me for just- two minutes." I say annoyed. This is all he wants to play lately. He always makes me the mommy and him the daddy but we don't even children just a rock that we call 'Hammy'. Why can't_ I_ be a daddy sometime?

"Okay, sorry." he replies pointing his head down

"Just sit." I say patting the grass next to me, trying to calm down

He does as told and takes a seat next to me, like daddy always tells me 'criss-cross-apple-sauce'. Then he grabs my hand and places it across his lap. Just lately he's taken a liking to holding my hand. Do I know why? Of course not. It's a_ hand._ He has one too, why can't he just hold his own? Maybe it's because _my_ nails have sparkles on them. It's okay I guess. Mommy and daddy do it all the time. And his fingers are squishy, warm.

"What's on your mind?" he asks nearly inches from my face. I back away from him slowly and then start.

"Have you ever heard of ta-tas?" I reply quietly

"... uh.. nope. What is that?" he thinks

"Okay well I guess I just have to ask my dad then."

"Do you want to ask him now?" he supplies

"Sure."

Still holding my hand we get off the ground and walk toward my back door. Mace's hand is getting sweaty. EEW. I let go, he doesn't say anything. By now we've reached the tiny hill we always race it each other on. He looks at me with eyes showing pure competitiveness. I smile back and then we run as fast as we can up the hill. I look down because although there is grass, there are lots of palm sized rocks. Mommy always tells me to be careful, so I do. OHH! I need to stop thinking Mace is ahead of me and the top is right there! I'm more of a sprinter than a long distance person. Mace is the same but I'm faster than him. Vigorously I pick up speed, he slows down. Why is he slowing down? He better be careful of that roc- OUCH! Poor Mace falls face first into the dirt. From here I can tell he's crying, so I run to him as fast as I can. Kneeling down I turn his whole body over so he lays on his back instead of his stomach. Looking down I find one bloody knee and elbow.

"Mace are you okay? I saw you fall." I say gently pulling the bottom of his pant leg up so the blood doesn't touch it

"... my kn-knee hurts... Are_ you_ okay?" he says between cries. I've never seen a boy cry before. He looks kind of silly actually.

"Don't worry about me, dummy! What am I supposed to do?" I say nervously

"J-just don't touch my bloo-blood. I can ma-make it to your ho-house. Grab my hand though." he says lifting his arm

I grab his hand in both of my mine. Helping him up the hill, he cries when his knee hurts. Clearly the cuts on his knee are worse than the ones on his elbow. Once we reach the door daddy is already there opening it for us. He takes Mace's hand and leads him into the dining room to sit in one of the chairs. Daddy leaves him and I alone. We wait for him to come back with the first aid kit in the bathroom. His knee is scraped pretty bad. There's a thin line of blood down his calf. His elbow however has stopped bleeding its puffy though. I really hope his injuries heal okay. Daddy comes running back to us, first aid kit in hand. He opens the box of medicine pulling out two large bandages, and a brown bottle labeled 'Peroxide'. Looking into Mace's eyes I see he's afraid. So I kneel down across from my dad to hold his hand again. He kneels across from Mace and I telling him,

"Mace this is just to clean the dirt out of your knee and elbow. It'll sting but that's better than it being infected. And then when it's all over I'll put a bandage on each of them, okay?"

"Thank you." he whispers

"Don't mention it little man." he responds

Mace looks at me one more time before daddy pours some Peroxide on his knee. I can tell it burns because for one he's never cried this way since he fell, and two it oozes all over his scrapes. It bubbles and turns white then finally dissolving into the cuts. He squeezes my hand the whole time and I rub his back gently in circles. He shudders then relaxes under my touch. The Peroxide is dry so he can now put the bandage on his knee. He does the same thing to his elbow which fortunately based off his cries hurts much less. Daddy packs the things up while Mace dries his tears, me still holding onto him. I stop him before he leaves remembering why we came inside in the first place.

"What are ta-tas?" I say sheepishly

"What do you mean, Lily?" he furrows his brow

"Auntie Jo says only girls have them. And that bras are to keep them from falling out of your shirt..." I say biting my lip. Mace is confused just as much as my daddy is and I think I am too. Aren't daddy's supposed to know everything?

"Um... ta-tas are... like Auntie Jo said for girls only, so Mace won't get any. Mm- once you grow up like about... 10 years old you'll get them. Mommy has them because she's older." he says unsteadily

"Is that it?" I ask irritated

"Yes you'll learn as you grow. That's the fun of growing up Lily you always learn things. I want you two to stay inside. I love you." he says walking away back to his cooking in the kitchen and putting the first aid kit in the bathroom. I hear him mutter things about me playing with Auntie Jo too much.

"Love you too." I reply after he kisses my nose

Looking at Mace I realize how much better he is. With the blood all cleaned up and the bandages on he's relieved. Suddenly Uncle Haymitch walks in the front door.

**Those two are going up aren't they? Oh aren't those two such sweethearts? And Mace has taken my breath away! Ha with the hand holding, don't you just love it? I DO! How many of you remember playing house, raise of hands? Okay next chapter is the same as the last two, a continuation. Will Uncle Haymitch know what they are? :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW, it'll make me fly like a Mockingjay...**


	9. Answers

**Just read guys...**

Lily's Point of View

"What are ta-tas?!" I scream in his face

"One, you need a tic tac. Two, what the heck happened with this one?" he snarls at my friend looking at his knee

"I fell on some rocks outside." Mace points to the backyard

"_Oh_, well I thought you fell on some rocks _inside _the house." he says rolling his eyes

"Haymitch calm down." daddy scolds from inside the kitchen

"Just keep cooking bread boy." he waves off

"Well what are they!" I say jumping onto his lap from sitting next to Mace

Mace looks so lonely. I wave over to him to sit with me. He shakes his head 'no' then I slide off Uncle's lap toward him. I grab his hand to lead him over to Uncle. I climb onto his knees first. Then I find a comforting way to sit on one of his knees. I wave him over and he does the same. Each of us sit on his lap while he waits for us. I start bouncing on his knee and Mace does the same. We laugh because we can tell how much this is bothering him.

"Quit it with the bouncing. Do I_ look_ like a bounce house?" he scolds

"Okay, ANSWER THE QUESTION!" I wave my arms

"Jeez... okay here is your biology lesson of the day. Your so called ta-tas are called boobies they ar-

"Boobies, b-b-b boobies! Bo-o-o-o-o-o-o-bie-e-e-e-e-es-s-s-s-s! That's a funny word!" I giggle smiling widely

"Quiet! Do you want your dad to hear you? No. As I was saying, once girls hit puberty they grow them and don't ask what puberty is. That's how mothers feed their babies and such. Men like em' women show em' off, yada, yada, yada..." he finishes. I can't believe he just told me all that. I wonder why nobody else would have. Now I know who to ask when I need help.

"WOW! You just changed my whole world, thanks Uncle." I smile. Mace just keeps his confused face, and looks at the floor

I grab Mace's hand- WAIT A MINUTE!_ I_ DID? Usually he does, I guess this is just out of habit. Do you see what he does to me? We walk into my room to play with my tea set, since daddy won't let us go outside for the rest of the day. POO... Anyways I wait for the slow poke to make it to my room before I pull out my tea set in my closet. Then I order him to sit on the ground next to my bed. Taking a seat next to him I open my set, placing them on the floor in front of us in a neat line. Breaking my train of thought Mace asks,

"Are we playing tea party... again?"

"Yes, now do you want to be Mrs. Pink-Petals or Mrs. Sparkly Sparkles?" I say

"Is there ever going to be someone like Mr. Toy Trunks or Mr. Man?" he whines

"NO! We can't do that its against the... rules of tea...? And why can't you be a girl too, daddy always is." I reply

"Fine Mrs. Pink-Petals it is." he says reluctantly

**Short chapter I know. Sorry I've been busy. I have just started reading Harry Potter #1 for the first time. I'm at the part in the beginning where Harry tries on the sorting hat and finds Snape staring at him. PLEASE REVIEW! And lets give it up for a Miss Jennifer Lawrence winning her Golden Globe last night (clap with me)... **


End file.
